Being In Love With Ginevra Weasley
by Doesitmeanjustice
Summary: Draco and the events that led up to him falling in love with Ginevra Weasley. Formerly known as Being In Love With Virginia Weasley
1. The end of the term

Being In Love With Ginevra Weasley 

Author's Note: This is my first successful (hopefully) attempt at writing a fanfic. This is a Draco/Ginny fic, if you have a problem with that then I advise you to leave. This fic takes place in Draco Point of View. If you have a problem with that then I will soon have this same fic taking place in Ginny's point of view.

Disclaimer: I probably don't' need to say this, but seeing how I don't want to be sued, I will. I don't own Harry Potter™ or any Harry Potter™ related characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling the talented author of the Harry Potter™ Series.

Chapter I: The End Of The Term 

It was a hot sunny day, and our hero could be found sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Our hero, Draco Malfoy, was terribly bored having to sit and listen to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, when he could be doing other things to celebrate the end of the school year. While the headmaster talked, and the students waited for the feast to start, Draco daydreamed about all of the fun things he would be doing that summer. Skiing down the slopes of a Russian mountain range, touring the streets of Paris, cruising around the Mediterranean sea, snogging beautiful French girls, and all the like. It would be just him and his mother, if she chose to join him.

With his father in Azkaban, the wizard's prison, Draco and his mother, Narcissa Black- Malfoy, were free to live their life without fear of their actions. Lucius terrorized his family. Being a servant to Lord Voldemort and being on the receiving end on some powerful cruciatus curses, had driven Lucius insane. Lucius was an abusive man, attacking family, house elves, even strangers, but he especially enjoyed attacking muggles, non-magical folk.

When the ministry found out about Lucius' alignment to the Dark Lord he was arrested. They found out because to assist his master he went into the Department of Mysteries, a department in the lower floors of the Ministry, to try to steal a Prophecy involving His Master and His Master's adversary, Harry Potter. The group of Death Eaters and Lucius had circled Harry and his friends, who had come along to help, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Virginia Weasley. The battle had resulted in the death of Draco's cousin, Sirius Black, by his Aunt Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Another result of the battle was his father being sent to prison, and the idiot Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, realizing the Lord Voldemort had indeed returned.

The Department of Mysteries fiascal happened a year prior to this present moment, but it inspired his train of thought. When he first received news of his father's arrest Draco was angry at Potter, but that was two years ago, and since then Draco realized that everybody's life were better off without his father walking around among innocent people.

Draco was suddenly drawn form his daydream when a loud shriek erupted from the direction of the Gryffindor table. When Draco turned around he found that the source of the shriek was from his arch nemesis' sidekick's little sister, Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra, commonly referred to as Ginny, had shrieked because one of the members of her fan club accidentally spilled a goblet of pumpkin juice on her. Weasley was a very sought out girl in the Gryffindor house, so she had her own fan club. The juice was soaking through the fabric of her robes quickly. The whole of the Slytherin table laughed Draco included.

Weasley got up and ran towards the huge double doors of the Great hall, and left without even saying excuse me or sorry to Professor Dumbledore. All of the professors just let her leave the room without even a talking to. Draco thought about the unfairness and special treatment the Gryffs received. If it were a Slytherin who had left the Hall they would've received retribution of sort, but since it was a goody Gryff everyone was just fine with it.

Draco was happy that he would soon be going back to the manor. He would be away from the stress of school, and Potter and his annoying groupies, where he could finally be himself without worrying about his reputation, could spend time with his mum, and be with his real friends, the muggles who lived in the village below the Manor. Draco went back to daydreaming mode while thing about home.

When Draco finally snapped out of daydreaming he realized that the feast was about wrapped up. Draco got up along with his friends (bodyguards), Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and headed down to the dungeons to head to bed. When he arrived at his dormitory he quickly undressed and put on his nightclothes.

When Draco awoke the next morning he showered and got dressed. He hurriedly finished packing the clothes that he did not yet pack. After ordering Crabbe and Goyle to take his trunks down, Draco went to breakfast. Enjoying a quite breakfast, Draco was startled when Ginevra walked in with her fan club minus one. The unfortunate member who spilled juice on Ginevra was nowhere to be seen. Draco smirked at the thoughts of what could've been done to the poor fellow. A few minutes later Draco finished his breakfast and left.

Draco glanced at his watch. He realized that he still had time to walk down to the lake and think. Draco was very fond of the lake as a place to get away and think, he visited it frequently throughout the school year. When Draco went down to lake he sat at the bank and thought about his life. Ever since first coming to Hogwarts he had been cruel and mean. He had wronged people and ridiculed them, believing himself superior. Draco realized that then he was not superior to the rest of the student body. Draco then looked towards the future. When the summer was over he would be in his seventh year, his last. Draco didn't have any clue as to what he wanted to do with his life; after all he had large sums of money. Draco wanted to do something remarkable, something unique. He wanted to make something of himself, get something he wanted without the help of his father. So while sitting upon that lake bank Draco made a vow to himself. He vowed that he would be better than his father, he wouldn't be cruel, he would have the Wizarding world remember him and be happy he was there.

Draco stood up and looked at his watch. He saw that it was time to go catch the not-so-horseless carriages. Draco met up with Crabbe and Goyle at the gates. He got in a carriage and rode to Hogsmeade Station. Draco meandered through the crowd and left Crabbe and Goyle to find their own way, going onto the train as fast as he could.


	2. The Train

Being In Love With Ginevra Weasley 

Disclaimer: I probably don't' need to say this, but seeing how I don't want to be sued, I will. I don't own Harry Potter™ or any Harry Potter™ related characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling the talented author of the Harry Potter™ Series.

Chapter II: The Train 

When Draco got aboard the Hogwarts Express he immediately went towards the back to find an empty compartment. He soon realized that getting on the train so late that there would be no hope of finding empty compartment. Draco still searched until he found a close to empty compartment, except for one person. Draco didn't want to sit there, but he knew he should take the best compartment he would probably find. The reason Draco didn't want to sit in the compartment was that a Weasley was occupying it.

Deciding to take a risk and Draco entered the compartment. Draco was a little frightened of Ginevra Weasley. She was good with hexes and curses and he didn't want to get on her bad side, again. Every since her Bat-Bogey hex he had made sure to avoid being on the receiving end of her wand.

Draco sat down across from Ginevra, making sure not to make eye contact. Draco liked to think of Weasleys as bulls, if you looked them in the eye they would start to charge. The only difference between bulls and Weasleys was that bulls loathed the color red, and Weasleys wore it.

Draco deciding that he needed to find some way to keep himself occupied pulled out the book he had been reading for the past week, _Jimmy Cricket and How I Survived Grindewald_. He was so engrossed in his book that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the Weasley ask, "What are you reading?" Not really wanting to converse he removed his hand from the front cover of the book and showed it to her. To Draco it seemed as though she was bored, because she tried to converse with him. "Is it any good?" She questioned. "It's okay," he replied. After that she must have realized that he didn't want to talk because she seemed to have shut up.

When Draco looked up from his book, 15 minutes later, it appeared that she had pulled out a book of her own. From the little he saw of the cover he could tell that it was a quidditch book. The book brought to mind the fact that she was a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Draco would never say it out loud, but he thought that she was a good chaser, and he admired watching her play, as long as it wasn't against Slytherin.

While Draco was pondering this, the conductor's voice came on the intercom announcing that they would be arriving at King Cross station in 5 minutes, and they would need to collect their things. Draco dragged his trunk from the overhead compartment and put his book away. Draco heard the Weasley girl grunt, he looked over and saw her having trouble taking her trunk down. At first Draco wasn't going to help her, but he remembered what he had told himself at the lake. When he reached over her to grab the trunk, he could tell she was surprised. Draco put down in front of her and noticed her wary look, at first he was affronted at her suspicions, but he calmed after he realized it did seem like a bit strange for him to help her.

The rest of the train ride Weasley studied him, which annoyed Draco very much. Since he had already put away his book, he had nothing to distract him, and didn't want to look like a fool pulling it back out. When the train finally pulled into the station, Draco jumped out, retrieved his trunk, and hurried out of the train.

Draco searched the station for his mother. He wandered around for a bit and finally found her off to the side away from most of the people. The only family nearby happened to be the Weasley family. Draco glanced over to see if the girl Weasley had made it off the train yet, since her trunk was so heavy. Just as he looked over, she happened to be turned in his direction and saw him looking. He scowled at her and expected her to look away, but instead she just smiled at him and mouth the word bye. Draco found himself, unconsciously and against his will, mouthing bye back. Draco quickly turned to his mother and greeted her, to distract himself from the confusing Weasley girl.

"How was school Draco?" His mother asked him.

"It was ok, nothing special."

"Well, that's good I guess."

When Draco, got home he went straight to his room, and unpacked his trunk. He liked to do things early so he would have more time to have fun in the summer. After unpacking, he still had at least an hour before dinner so he decided he was going to have a lay down. While laying down, he was wondering on how he was going to conduct himself next year. He knew that he wanted to change his ways, but he didn't want to change himself too drastically. He also knew that whatever he wanted to do, it was going to be hard, and wouldn't happen overnight. But, he already started, so he had a little pride in himself. While thinking of his first good deed, he began to think about the Weasley girl. She was a good person to try this out on, because he didn't like her, so it showed he could be kind even if he didn't like the person. He didn't expect her to think too much of his selfless act, but he could tell she did. Draco knew she didn't posses any cuddly happy thoughts towards him, but she seemed to have forgotten all about the previous year's events. She obviously didn't care that she had hexed him silly last year, because she was smiling at him this year. Draco took at quick glance at his watch, and saw that he had spent an hour thinking about it. He cleared his head and headed down to dinner.


End file.
